Life of Sneha's Childhood
by Yang and Yin-chan
Summary: Why? Why did I commit suside? Your about to find out. Painful meomories, old enemies, deaths, no joy, no freedom, no peace.


**A/N: Hi, it's me. No I didn't kill myself, it was…. Well, you'll see.**

**Wheatly: What kind of moran would kill themselves?!**

**What kind of moran are you to kill Chell?**

**Wheatly: ….**

**GLaDOS: She got you on that one.**

(Warning, M rated. You been warned.)

" YOU! TEST SUBJECT 122.22! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND HELP ME!"

A skinny teen climb out of a orange blanket bed, the sheets were messed up, but she didn't mind.

Her hair was black, wavy and straight. Single, well, she used to be. But the moran screwed up.

"TEST SUBJECT 122.222! IF YOU WON'T GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE I'M GOING TO THROW MY DICK, IN YOUR MOTHER FUCKING FACE IF YOU WON'T GET HERE!"

She sighed, no freedom, no fun, no friendly people. Trapped like a rat in a cell. She grabbed her cape, and her sword.

_I'll follow my heart, no matter what._

She had only _six _friends. One, Wheatly. Not the wise guy, but had a crush on Chell. How do she know? Oh, she had a rod. A love rod from Harmony when Spat crack the love out of the ham-hams.

She said it was in HER passion for now. She can see who see made them fell in love, crush, relationships, explaining the person that the one who was shy had a crush on the person. Even lesbian and gay people.

She didn't mind though, its love anyway.

Second, Chell. GLaDOS calls her fat when she look skinny. She hated how people spat out hurtful words. Third, Space. She knew how splendid it look, sparkling stars, comets, metors. Planets and the galaxy.

Forth, Adventure core, but, he call himself Rick. His has a hat that looks just like Indian Jones. Green emerald eyes and green hair. He had the same suit as Indian and had a backpack. He was a pain in the wing and a pervert. She one time saw him scratching Chell's bottom and Wheatly started attacking him with apples. Where did he get that many apples? She has not one clue.

Fifth, Fact Core. But, she call him Spencer for short which fit him perfectly, who knew he could be such a genius and a nerd?

Sixth, Curiosity, she called her Curio. She was so curious of the world, some had to be anwered by Spencer. Sometimes by her and a book.

" WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

And that voice, Anger. She wish he would be more gentle then being angry.

"Coming," she answered. With a whoosh, she was there outside training. She was put in Aperture Training camp.

" **Anger, calm down. Don't frighten the teen.**" said a robotic voice.

GLaDOS.

It was the one who putted her and her friends in pain. Well, in test chambers.

it was quite fun though. Even though other test subjectes died though. Burned, shot by turrets, dissolved in the dirty brown water, covered in gels. Not the kind of hair gels.

Her friends were outside in there Apertue orange test subject suit.

"'Ello Sneha!" Greeted Wheatly, he was next to Chell standing along with his friends.

"Piss!"

Sneha turned to Curio, who was bending down toying with her laces on her shoe.

"What took you so long?" asked Curio.

"Overslept, remember the "party"?" She replied.

The "party" wasn't a party at all, it was just a boring conversion. Boy, everyone was fooled. GLaDOS setted a trap, when they all got in the master room. It was filled with turrets!

_Bambambambambam!_

Bullets shot everywhere and the sound still remain echoing in her ears like ecolocation. Tuesday, turrets and defend turrets jumped everywhere, instead of bullets, it was replaced with streamers and hot peppers.

Wheatly must have hacked the systems because he had a black eye when he came back. Rick actually **SWALLOWED **a hot pepper, he was sweating, breathing out fire and was on fire! He ran to the bathroom and jump into the bathtub. And then when the water run there was a huge smoke blasted from the door.

Rick was black, half of his hair was burned.

GLaDOS had to put Wheatly in front of a TV showing ponies being torcure.

Yup, ponies. He was a brony. She was disturbed though, she does have pony friends.

"Oh I remember! But, we woke up early."

"Uh, was the alarm dead GLaDOS?" Asked Sneha who was facing the Al.

"Fact: The alarm wasn't dead, GLaDOS threw it out the door." Said Spencer.

"**Fact is right.**" GLaDOS said.

" But why?" Asked Chell.

**I made a cliffhanger! Huzzah!**

**Wheatly: This is stupid.**

**At least I wasn't trapped with a core!**

**Yin: She got you again.**

**GLaDOS: I don't get humans sometimes.**

**Ya think? * growls***

**GLaDOS: Sacartic much?**


End file.
